Kami's Heir
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary inside! Godlike BAMF Naruto fic crossover elements with many movies, animes and games


**Summary: after sealing the Kyuubi, Kami, Yami and Shinigami came before a baby Naruto attracted to the godlike power from him and found out he is the true heir to rule the heavens. So they decided to take him away from the village and raise him knowing Konoha will try to control him for their own greed. Kami smiled " From now on you will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha, the true God of Shinobi..." She whispered. Dark/cold/insanely smart and intelligent/calm/Godlike Naruto, EMS/Rinnegan Naruto, Multi-Bloodlines Naruto, Rikudo Sennin Reincarnation Naruto, BAMF Naruto, Mass Harerm, Sandaime, Jiraiya, Sasgay, Mutt, Whoreuno and Civilian Council Bashing, Good Danzo and Elders, Genderbend. multiple story elements**

**I do not own Naruto **

* * *

"**FUIN!**" Minato shouted and gasped as his soul was sliced by the Shinigami who seals the Kyuubi inside his son's small body and weeps internally when he realizes what he has done to his own son and turned toward the Shinigami and pleaded with her.

"Shinigami-sama, i beg of you do not let my son stay here the village will try to kill him or turn him into a weapon please don't do this to me!" Minato sobbed like a broken man turned desperate.

Shini stared at Minato with sad eyes before gasping as she felt the godlike power radiating from Naruto and realized what that meant. _'He's the one to rule the heavens the one me and my sisters have been searching for!' _She thought happily and looked toward Naruto and then Minato who looked back with tear streaked eyes.

**"Minato-kun, i will give you another deal just have to wait for my sisters to come." **Minato nodded happily feeling that this deal would be one he can't refuse and hopefully his son will have a happy life.

He covered his eyes as two pillars of light appeared and soon the flash died down and his jaw dropped with a blush seeing the women before him.

The black haired one stood at 5'9, she wore a black silk kimono with a white obi sash and had black shaolin shoes, her bust was a S-cup. She had long pitch black waist length hair, her skin was a slight pale color and her pitch black eyes that chilled him to his soul.

The silverish white haired woman wore the opposite of the black haired female and had purple eyes with a black sclera and seemed to radiate a calm and serene and he gasped as he saw the kanji appear on their kimono's. "Kami and Yami..." He whispered getting nods before they set their sights on Naruto who was looking at them with blazing orange eyes and a slit pupil (Naruto chakra mode eyes) and had extended whisker marks.

"So this is your heir Kami-chan?" Yami said softly looking at Naruto with a warm smile. Kami walked toward Naruto who looked at her with a cute baby look and was picked up by the deity, she gazed down at the heir of the Heavens with a smile as their eyes locked with each other and he smiled at her before falling asleep.

Kami turned to Minato who looked happy. "Minato-kun our offer is that you help us raise Naruto-kun he needs you but, there will be a bit of a problem?" Kami blushed and Minato felt very nervous while Yami and Shini giggled pervertedly.

**"I will have to turn you into a female because Naruto-kun is the Heir to Heaven and a god in his own right means you won't be related to him anymore thus it will allow him to love his own family if you know what i mean." **Minato blushed pink at that and nodded.

"I accept i sorta expected that since Kushina kept commenting i looked like a girl." He pouted arms folded getting sniggers from Shini and Yami while Kami's eyes were twinkling with mirth and MInato glowered at her making Naruto wake up and giggle.

Minato sighed sadly. "I can't ever believe i was so naive to ever think this village would honor my wish especially if Hiruzen is still around!" He growled getting serious nods from the sisters.

"I agree we have been watching that old monkey if Naruto was left in his hands he would be conditioned to serve the Sandaime for saving him all those times when the mobs would attack him." Kami's eyes turned cold and Minato felt horror run through his body, that was the life he would have left Naruto to.

"Oh kami-sama, i am sorry Naruto i'm so fucking stupid!" He said sadly and Kami placed a hand on his shoulder calming him down.

"We have other bad news Kushina has left the village with her daughters because the Sandaime lied to her about Naruto being dead." Minato felt his body freeze up in shock, sadness and finally rage as his hands were clenched so hard they were bleeding and he moved to go kill that old bastard only Shini stopped him.

**"Minato he won't die by your hand...Naruto deserves that privilege when he gets older you can get a few licks in if he allows his blond queen to..." **Shini smirked and snapped her fingers and suddenly Minato blinked as his body got slimmer, curvier and voluptuous. she gasped as her crotch burned and her chest gained I-cup boobs.

Mina looked at her boobs and smirked at Shini who raised an eyebrow. "I got a bigger rack than you." She smirked smugly causing a tick-mark to appear above Shini's eye, Kami and Shini laughed their asses off like hyenas as Shini chased Mina around but, kept missing because she kept flashing around her.

"What of Jiraiya?" Kami frowned at that and shook her head.

"He only cares about peeing, research and a fake prophecy." Yami shook with anger as she hated manipulative people like that.

Mina growled at the apparent betrayal of his sensei and gave Konoha a look of disdain before walking toward Kami, and Shini and Yami. "Let's depart, that old monkey saw us and is doing his speech of moral." She growled hatefully.

"He may think Naruto-kun will be here but, he'll be in a big surprise when he gets trained by the Big Three." Kami smirked making Mina turn toward her surprised.

"You mean Zeus, Posideon, and Hade's! Nevermind i never expected you to not do things halfway." Mina said playfully getting laughter from everyone except a sleeping Naruto and vanished in a white light while a spiky white haired man seethed i anger before leaving to report this.

**(Kami's Realm) **

Mina looked in awe at the throne room of these three deity's but, tensed when she saw several other figures and almost grimaced at the insane power levels of the individuals in the room and walked beside Kami steeling her nerves. Kami and her sisters smirked seeing Mina's toughness and are glad they thought of this.

"Kami-sama you're back!" A brown haired man in his thirties having sea blue eyes and had a brown goatee and mustache wearing a pair of white pants, with a blue sash having glowing tribal markings on his body, arms and forehead along with holding a golden trident that swirled with water asked.

Kami smiled. "Yes i have returned Posideon-kun i have my heir with me i present to you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha." The others saw Naruto's baby form and gasped as his power was tightlty held within and it was out of this world it surpassed theirs by a thousand times.

Hades who had his battle armor on asked a question. **"Kami-sama who will you have teach young Naruto?" **Kami smirked and pointed at Hade's, Posideon and Zeus.

"You, and your two brothers will mentor and train him in using his god powers along with departing your knowledge upon him that means everything he needs to become the strongest in the universe not even your parents, grandfathers and uncles will be able to stand up to him." Zeus's glowing white eyes twinkled with joy and anticipation and looked at Naruto fondly.

"I'll also have my son Kratos and Ares teach him, they will like his ruthless nature which i can already sense from him." Zeus smirked getting equal smirks from everyone.

"Naruto-chan's training in the Shinobi Arts will be Mina Namikaze and the Rikudo Sennin!" Kami declared making Mina gasp as a white haired man wearing monk robes with samurai armor over his attire and had purple metallic ringed eyes with a peaceful aura around him and jumped when he just fazed into view beside her.

_'He's faster than me!' _Rikudo looked over Mina with a smirk.

"Yes i am faster because that's my natural speed along with the enhancing of Gravity, Weight and Resistance seals something you never thought of trying but, i can train you along with Naruto as long as you promise to protect him." Mina nodded.

"I promise to Rikudo-sama." He smiled before pulling out a red orb and threw it on the ground and watched as it formed into a tall woman with fox ears, yet no tails and she looked shocked and stunned.

"What happened to my tails!" She shouted in horror at losing her precious tails gone.

"Your tails were absorbed by Naruto-sama, Kisara." Zeus replied with a emotionless voice, Kisara's eyes widened.

"What am i doing in Kami's realm?" She asked since this man could destroy her if he wanted to and blinked at the suffix and turned her eyes on a white haired baby who was sleeping silently in Rikudo's arms.

"Naruto here absorbed all of your youki tails adding it to his own natural reserves which i assure you will surpass even the Juubis by a thousand times." Kisara looked at the baby with shock and for some reason felt attraction to.

"I'll train him as well he's bound to develop his own youki making him a hanyo-god hybrid plus i feel he may very world be a excellent ruler." She smirked getting a round of grins and smirks from everyone.

"the Sandaime will rue the day he dare try to manipulate our king!" Aphrodite said coldly getting flares of power from everyone at the audacity of a weak human like the Third Fire Shadow.

(Timeskip - 15 years later)

Sitting in the middle of a green lush garden sat a white haired teenager who wore a black bodysuit with black and gold accents (Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra Mode clothing), his hair had went past his neckline while two fringes shaped into horns on the front of his head and had black shinobi sandals and had tanned skin, extended whisker marks, blazing orange slitted eyes and sharp fangs.

His body was that of a runner and a fighter built for flexibility, speed, and power insane amounts of it, and with lots of control added into the mix. He had studied under the most powerful gods, goddesses, shinobi and demos to become the way he was today.

He was cold and emotionless, yes but, he is calm and happy when he is with his fiances Kami, Yami, Shini, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Thalia and other female girls who found his cool, charming sweet smooth side to be hot and got to know him better as Naruto not as Kami's heir and he was a real gentleman he made sure they were happy and even took them on dates and dinner using their shape-shifting forms to hide their identity's and soon it bloomed to full love.

Naruto's older brother figures Ares, Helios, Kratos, Hercules, Apollo, Hepheastus, and had sister figures in some of the Hunters under Artemis who were his own family, he cherished them to death so much he destroyed any foul demons that tried to slander his grandfather Hade's image gaining lots of experience since the realms have different time speeds.

He also was informed of his status as Kisara's container before Rikudo his father figure released her from the seal while training him in using his Sharingan and Rinnegan along with his other bloodlines that he mastered along with several Taijutsu and Kenjutsu styles, frnakly he was extremely disgusted and angered at Konoha for even thinking of trying to condition him into a weapon and swears if they do anything to anger him he will turn it into a smoking crater.

Naruto also had the knowledge and experience of his mentors transferred into him which he assimilated and mastered thanks to the use of **Shadow Clones **allowing him to master and learn things faster. He found out his god powers were enchanted regeneration, godlike speed, godlike stamina, infinite healing factor, nature manipulations, enhances combat, energy constructs, energy strike and time manipulation.

His Time Manipulation was on a higher grander scale than even Kronos, speaking of the Titans he felt each of them trying to manipulate his mind but, his mental powers were unbeatable and rejected each of them harshly causing their minds to feel sharp stabs of pain.

When Naruto was only in his pre-teens, he heard Thalia, Kacey Jackson (Posideon's daugther), and the Hunters went in search of Artemis who was kidnapped by a Manticore who was working for Atlas the Titan who could cause earthquakes with his powers of physical strength and Geokinesis, when he heard of this tragedy he left his throne to save Artemis and launched himself from the Heaven's themselves and flew at speeds outpacing a Mach 5 and the speed of sound and light towards Kacey's group.

He found them beaten badly and saw it was one of Herme's son's and Atlas fighting them with a legion of demons at their side and when he saw his Luna-Joutei forced to hold up the huge earth on her back, he grew enraged he obliterated the entire demon legion using Hellfire powers turning them into ash before turning his sights on Luke and Atlas.

He still remembered how he killed the Titan and Demigod.

(Flashback No Jutsu!)

_Naruto looked coldly at the burning ashes of rouge demons and turned slowly toward his Titan grandfather and the traitorous Demigod Luke who was glaring at him while Atlas had narrowed eyes. "You better have a very good explanation for this grandfather!" He growled dangerously and Luke just snorted._

_"The gods have ruled the world long enough it's time for someone else to take the reins fitting for the Titans don't you think." Luke smiled mockingly only to gasp in intense pain by the gods it hurt him alot, even the regeneration Atlas and his master granted him wasn't even working._

_"If you think regeneration works against me than you forgot who i really am." Naruto removed his arm that impaled Luke through his heart and watched as he exploded in golden flames with cold, uncaring eyes before turning to Atlas who stepped back in fear at the look in his grandson's eyes and tried to run hoping to never feel such a feeling ever again, only to cough up gold icor blood and saw that Naruto had a flaming blade that had a gourd attached to his hip._

_Annabeth's eyes widened in shock. "That's the Legendary Totsuka Blade!" Everyone looked absolutely shocked at seeing the legendary Sakegiri Blade that could seal anything it pierces into an eternal illusion no matter who it was be it god, human, demigod, demon, Bijuu or celestial all of them fell before the legendary blades power._

_Atlas struggled to get free but, it was like his whole body was disobeying him and roared with defiance as he was getting pulled into the gourd and Naruto spoke. "This will be your punishment Atlas instead of being sentenced to eternity of holding up the earth, you will forever be sealed inside Totsuka forever trapped in an Illusion!" Naruto's voice shook the earth and with a final scream Atlas vanished into the gourd sealed forever._

_Artemis collapsed only for Naruto to catch her holding the Maiden close in his arms lovingly and rubbed his head against hers in a show of affection. "Thank you Naruto..." She mumbled snuggling into his embrace with a smile which the others smiled at watching the loving scene._

_Naruto truly showed them why he is Kami's heir_

_(Flashback End) _

Naruto increased his training so much, his family thought it would kill even a Demigod and became so powerful he defeated the Big Three by himself with only a few cuts and bruises and achieved his titled as Ruler Of Heavens from Kami though he may be Ruler now, he treated everyone as his equal those that pissed him off...well you get the picture and continued training since his powers continue to grow each day.

He and Rikudo went to the Nations one night and worked together freeing the other 8 Bijuu who immediately grew to love him though Nibi was the most possessive of the bunch and he quickly established he wasn't going to be whipped as Kisara and the other girls planned and that made every male in marriage jealous and envious of the Realm Ruler at not being prey to the women's dominance routine.

One day during a meeting everyone discussed what to do with Konoha since they have noticed that Jiraiya has been searching every where for him with delusions of granduer in his thoughts along with Konoha except for a select few who were sad he wasn't there and decided to have some fun and told them he was going to become a Sannin for Konoha and the Sage Of Ten Path's thanks to Naruto re-creating the Juubi and sealing itself inside him and found out to his surprise Juubi was waiting to be re-created and mated to her creator this he accepted since he found out some humans tried to control her causing her to go into a rage of bloodlust and anger, her name was Kyouko.

Today Naruto was going to depart to the Elemental Nations where he knows the Rookies have graduated and wants to surprise the village at his power and doesn't really care if they know who he is because he can kill them with a twitch of his wrist if he wanted and stood up to a height of 5'9 and walked toward his throne room.

The throne room looked completely white along with having a large table with many thrones being on different height levels and sat in the middle of the four tallest being a victorian style throne and had orbs of white and gold flames floating around it and saw everyone of his family in their seats.

"Is everyone here?" Naruto asked calmly getting nods but, saw Kisara and the other girls not here and smirked something that Kami noticed but, didn't comment on and suddenly everyone felt rumbling and got confused looks.

Rikudo noticed the smirk on Naruto's face and grinned. "Naruto-chan what did you do?" Naruto simply winked and waited.

Soon the doors were slammed open and what they saw made everyone fall out of their thrones or clutch onto them laughing their asses off as they saw Kisara and the others had their tails painted neon pink and orange and saw their eyes were burning with bright flames of fury.

"How was your sleep girls?" Naruto asked bluntly making the others bang their fists in laughter while they just glared deeply.

"Do you not know how utterly revolting these colors are!" Mataabi roared her two tails twitching in response to her anger while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you thinking i did it?" He asked in a sly tone something Mina snorted at.

"Then who the hell did!?" Gokia demanded looking about ready to send Lava flying.

They looked at each other and pointed toward Hermes who was half sleep and yelled. "Hermes did it!" Hermes who heard their words squawked and ran like hell from the raging Bijuu hot on his trail yelling Traitors the entire way and everyone smirked and winked at Naruto who motioned Mina to follow him and almost squealed in glee as her and Naruto vanished in a yellow and gold flash towards an open portal just as it closed.

Zeus smirked. "Let's see how the Nations handle the Sage Of Ten Path's."

(Konohagakure No Sato - North Gate)

Izumi and Kotetsui sigh in boredom, they used to be the best Kunoichi Duo in Konoha but, were reduced to Chunin guards by the decision of the Sandaime and Jiraiya who merely said it was for the good of Konoha which pissed them off alot since that old buzzard and lecher thought kunoichi are weak and should do easy things like guard duty.

"Izumi-chan this is pissing me off so much right now!" Kotetsui scowled such a deep scowl she scared two Genin teams off.

Izumi gave her fellow kunoichi and surrogate sister a sympathetic pat on the back feeling the same. "Let's just hope for something amazing to happen Ko-" Izumi stopped and blushed confusing Kotetsui who looked at her line of sight and promptly blushed as well when they saw hot white haired adonis who was walking beside a white haired adonis wearing a black bodysuit with black and gold accents and those whisker marks made his looks ferally sexy.

"Excuse me i am Naruto Senju, i came here to take a chance at becoming a ninja for Konoha would you direct me to the Hokage's office." Naruto's last name shocked everyone in earshot, the civilians looked murderous, while the ninja looked awed seeing their supposed savior and container and wondered why he looked like he was a god in human form.

"Jinchuuriki you will be brought before the councils and answer for deserting the village." A Hawk masked anbu threatened with the rank of captain and was backed up by three other squads of anbu causing the civilians to run for cover and the standing jonin, and chunin to tense.

Naruto just gave them a raised eyebrow. "Anbu-san if you think i am Kisara-hime's container than your wrong since i have my own set of youki coils and here's another thing i never sworn to be a citizen of Konoha just to be some whipping boy for these arrogant waste of flesh hiding like rats." Naruto said coldly pointing at the angry civilians while the shinobi raised an eyebrow.

"You say Kyuubi isn't sealed in you anymore why is that?" One asked angrily at their weapon being taken away only for Naruto to narrow his eyes at them and released 1/10th of his Spiritual Pressure causing them to fall to their knees as they could barely breath.

"Because my sensei removed her safely from my body and i gained all 9 tails of her power which converted into mine making me more powerful than anyone alive and I have been watching from my throne on how this ungrateful village reacted to me being her former container and frankly i am disappointed, disgusted and appalled by how stupid you people are you think i would be broken into being, a servant to you mongrels!" He sneered coldly making them sweat and let it up when the Sandaime and Jiraiya appeared in front of him only a few feet away.

"So you have returned to your rightful home huh kid?" Jiraiya smirked only to get a cold glare from Mina making both shiver and sweat.

"No Naruto-kun only wishes to become a ninja to relieve his boredom and wants to be the first Kami No Sennin." Mina smirked as she had her arms wrapped around his chest and had her bust pressed into his back.

"Also Gama-san if you even think of peeping on my mate when i am not near, i will do what Tsunade-sama should have done and make sure you cannot reproduce anymore is that clear." Jiraiya scoffed at the arrogance of Naruto.

"Like you could beat me kid, i have more experience than you do." Naruto smirked.

"Than tell me how can 50 years of experience trump ten millenniums of knowledge, skills and training can help you against me? Oh i forgot you're arrogant like a Uchiha to even train anymore and don't expect to find anyone stronger than you." Naruto said mockingly and vanished in a gold streak with Mina following his lead leaving a shocked Sarutobi and Jiraiya who quickly got together the Rookie Teams to weaken Naruto enough to take him down and start his mental conditioning.

(Chunin Exam Stadium)

In the stands of the stadium many were chattering excitedly at the son of their hero's joining the village, some were planning on showing the demon his place in the village, others were planning on asking for his hand in marriage while some were wanting to see this young man for themselves and see if he is the real thing.

"I don't see why this village is so hyped up about this Naruto guy anyway." A dog looking boy said arrogantly only to get a stern glare from his teammates who were an Aburame and Hyuuga respectively.

Shina spoke. "Because he has said to have ungodly amounts of chakra and control along with large amounts of jutsu and combat experience and might end up being a Sannin after this." Kiba scoffed as if someone could beat an Inuzaka.

"SASUKE-KUN WILL BEAT THIS NARUTO-BAKA! BECAUSE HE'S THE BEST!" A shrill voice screeched making several wince and shout threats at her which she ignored since she felt justified and righteous since she is cheering on her Sasuke-kun.

"Haruno quit making us look bad!" A blond haired girl named Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, older sister of Naruto she and her family had returned to Konoha after reaching Mid-Jonin in skills to be ninja so they could find their brother and when they heard Naruto Senju they got interested and wanted to test this Senju and Mina to see if their feelings were true.

"Naruko is right Sakura quit boosting the emo's arrogance already." Kasumi Hatake growled since she disliked the pinkette her anger shown through her onyx black eyes since she hated fangirls and was pissed when she was forced to teach whoreuno and the Emo Uchiha and blushed when she saw her sensei's son and admitted he was hot.

"Hey Nai-chan what do you think about the Yondaime heir he's hot isn't he?" Anko asked her best friend who had wine red eyes almost like the **Sharingan **smirked and nodded having a blush on her face.

"Yes he is i think i saw a fangirl club organizing a few minutes ago." She giggled perversely (Yea Kurenai will be a pervert in this fic).

Asana Sarutobi looked at Naruto with mesmerized eyes. "Doe's anyone feel weak in the knees when you look into his eyes." She blushed and a round of blushes and nods.

"Yes those eyes are the eyes of a True Alpha with no equal!" Hana drooled getting a nod from her mother who looked interested and looked closely at Mina who was standing with her eyes closed waiting for their opponents.

_'She looks familiar.' _Everyone looked up as the Kami No Shinobi walked forward using chakra to amplify his voice and shouted. "Today people and shinobi of Konohagakure No Sato i bring you two people who wish to become a shinobi of our ranks, Naruto Senju! and Mina Namikaze!" Almost everyone's eyes bulged in shock especially Jiraiya who glared at his student recognizing his chakra anywhere only to flinch back by her eyes turning pitch black with no pupil but, shook it off and resolved to beat some sense into his students.

"For their opponents, the Rookie 12, our Jounin specialists, Kushina Uzumaki and her friends and Jiraiya of the Sannin!" Naruto locked eyes with a royal purple eyed woman with red hair along with her children who were looking at him and he felt their emotions.

Sadness

Sorrow

Loneliness

Love

Lust

_'Did they become that sad just because i vanished and was lied about being dead?' _Naruto thought glaring at Jiraiya and the Hokage who sweated again before all 12 Rookie teams appeared on the field with the Uchiha, Haruno and Inuzaka looking arrogant and smug.

"Give up Senju no one can beat a Uchiha!" Sasuke replied arrogantly only for them to shiver at Naruto's blazing orange eyes that turned cold and emotionless.

"Whoever said i had just the Senju name, little ningen-itoko." Naruto's lips curved into a dark menacing fanged grin that looked demonic and his Eien No Rinnegan activated causing fear to run through the bodies of doujutsu users.

Naruto vanished in a gold streak and Sasuke got a kick that sent him screaming in pain and was embedded in the wall knocked out instantly.

Sakura screeched. "How dare you do that to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was about to attack only to scream in pain as she was football punted out into the village.

Naruto jumped back with Mina as the Rookies jumped into action Leia, Nejia, Naruko, Ino, Tenten, Shikia, Natsumi and Natsuki charged with their trained speed making Naruto smirk at their Low-Jonin speeds. "If you girls give me a good fight i'll take you out to dinner." His words made the fire in their eyes burn brighter and moved at Low-Anbu speeds.

"THAT DATE'S MINE DATTEBANE!" Naruko shouted in glee making Kushina blush red while Kagura and Hikari snickered making her round on them with a tongue lashing at who they should be laughing at.

Naruto laughed and his laughter sounded like Heavenly Angels and it caused every female in range of hearing to blush and feel aroused. _'How in the world can such a hot guy have such a voice that should be illegal!' _They thought blushing.

"I WILL FIGHT YOU NARU-KUN!" Leia yelled launching fast barrages of high-speed punches and kicks along with Naruko and Tenten which he blocked with one hand shocking them and the others including Mina never before seeing him do that before and he wasn't even moving.

Naruto smirked. "Repulse!" The girls looked in shock as a seal for Gekitai appeared in front of his hands and cried out in surprise and pain as they were launched back several feet knocking into the others in the process while Kiba snarled in rage at getting ignored and spun into a raging drill at Mina who looked bored. "Eat this bitch! GATSUUGA!" He roared only for Mina to smirk in amusement and flick the drill sending it flying into the wall where it caused an explosion.

When the smoke cleared they were stumped with laughter as Kiba was stuck headfirst into the concrete wall trying furiously to get his head unstuck while swearing in several curse words to make a sailor blush making Naruto bust a gut laughing and brought up a hand blocking a sword strike from Natsumi who looked shocked only to jump back barely dodging an elbow.

"Naru-senpai answer this question please?" Naruko pleaded with hope in her voice making everyone stop and turn toward her while Kushina looked depressed making Hikari and Kagura comfort her with sad eyes as tears dropped.

"What would that be Naruko-hime?" Naruto asked appearing beside her facing behind getting a look of shock and surprise and looked to see an afterimage fade away sending shock through everyone's systems.

Kushina looked shocked and awed. "That's faster than Minato's speed...how?" She whispered.

Naruko looked shaken and asked in a quivering desperate voice.

"Are you really my brother?" Naruto looked at Naruko quietly and placed a hand on her head being taller than her by 4 inches due to his shapeshifting since he's ageless and immortal.

He smiled warmly and shifted his eyes to a crystal blue causing the Uzumaki's to gasp in joy and happiness. "Yes Naruko-imouto it's me." Naruko whimpered and clutched him tightly letting her tears show. "I won't leave you girls alone again i promise Naruko-hime." He promised quietly making her blush with a pink tinge wondering why she is feeling like this towards her brother but, shook it off and hugged him while the crowd awwed at the scene except a furious Jiraiya at seeing Konoha's plans ruined and jumped in the air using chakra to give him a boost and shouted.

**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at this while wondering why he kept feeling something blocking him from thinking clearly not noticing Mina sneaking toward him silently and placed a finger on his neck. "Kai..." She muttered and the old Kage gasped holding his head before looking at Mina.

"Thank you Minato, dammit that bastard student Jiraiya did this to me i never wanted to tell Naruto-kun's status to the village dammit it all!" He cried in sorrow feeling self loathing for himself, Mina looked quiet.

_'Guys what do you think should he deserve another chance?'_

_'Well since he was betrayed by Jiraiya who had illusions of granduer we'll forgive him and i'll give him another gift.' _Mina watched as Sarutobi gasped as he felt his body de-age till he looked like he did when he was in his 20's and looked toward Naruto who smiled at him and nodded.

_'Naruto i swear to earn your trust i swear on my nindo!' _His eyes burned brightly with a rekindled flame making the elders Danzo, Koharu, and Homura smile.

_'Good to have you back Saru.' _They thought before gasping as Gamabunta appeared in mid-air with Jiraiya on top and saw him trying to crush Naruto and Naruko hugging and jumped up to stop him only for Naruto to unsheathe a flaming blade that had a purple hilt and seemed to radiate heat from it's silver blade.

"Reduce All Creation To Ash! Ryuujin Jakka!" Naruto roared and instantly a dragon of intense golden flames charged at the Toad summon and Jiraiya who dodged out of the way landing on the ground with a quake glaring at Naruto.

"You have some nerve trying that Gama-teme." Naruto said coldly.

**"Watch your tone gaki, the prophecy is screwed up thanks to Kami and her sisters interference but, now that you're here we can reverse all the wrenches in the plan and make sure you follow your duty to Konoha." **Gamabunta glared with his one open eye only for Naruto's eyes to glow ethereally and they were shocked when he turned into a giant bipedal golden fox with 10 tails swishing wildly and felt not malice but, peace and calmness.

This is one of Naruto's shapeshifting forms he used when fighting against Kronos and the titans which was powerful enough to take all of them down.

Jiraiya was unhappy at this show of power. "Naruto change back now! That power is corrupting you!" He shouted trying to shake Naruto's resolve and confidence only for Naruto's demonic voice to speak up.

**"I am not corrupted by my own ability's Gama-teme as Kami's heir i have the power of shapeshifting into any beast or animal i desire and this is the form i used to fight against all the Titans and defeat them singlehandedly sealing all of them inside my Totsuka No Tsurugi which seals all that it pierces into an Eternal Genjutsu with no way out." **Those that heard of the Totsuka from the Mangekyo abilities paled when they heard he had the real version of it.

Jiraiya wasn't having it. "Konoha needs that power, brat and you will listen to your betters like you are supposed to!" Naruto's golden slitted eyes narrowed at the audacity of this arrogant ningen.

**"You dare think you can order me, a Hanyo-god hybrid what to do when not even my wives Kami, Yami and Shini couldn't control me when i am on my worst day shows you are the stupidest ningen in this village when i could have obliterated it from my realm with a snap of my fingers." **Those that hated Naruto shouted weak threats at him till he snorted breathing flames from his nostrils in amusement.

**"You civilians should shut up before i use you as my breakfast! On second thought maybe not because i don't eat shitty turds." **Everyone couldn't help but, howl in laughter at the red faced civilians screeching angrily about him defying his betters which he ignored and caught Gamabunta's tanto with only one of his tails.

**"I fought Kyuubi before gaki and you will fall just like her!" **Naruto deadpanned at the retarded toad.

**"If you haven't noticed idiot toad that i have 10 tails making me a Juubi Kitsune meaning i am stronger than Kisara-chan guess you toads aren't known for your intellect from what i can see."** Naruto smirked with a troll face making Gamabunta go red in the face in anger while Tsume, Kuromaru and Hana along with her friends fall laughing their asses off.

Naruto turned back into his human form to not hurt anyone and sidestepped a downward slash from Gamabunta and kicked it causing the upper part of the blade to snap and fly off into the distance leaving everyone speechless. "I'm sorry did i break your toy." Naruto teased in a trolling voice with another troll face (I just love trolling people hahahaha!) making Gamabunta roar in rage and try to step on Naruto who smirked and kick upward sending the summon flying. "**Jayoku Hotenjin!" **Naruto roared sending a giant pillar of golden energy into Gamabunta dispelling him.

Everyone was floored, Naruto sent one of the most powerful summons flying skyward with a Taijutsu move and dispelling him at the same time. "Naruto-sama is so hot!" Mebuki shouted hearts in her eyes and a trail of blood leaking from her nose getting nods from the other dazed Jounin.

"Why thank you milady's twas a great pleasure to entertain you." He spoke in a strange baritone accent that turned them on so much Tsume was panting in lust damn his alphaness.

Jiraiya leapt at Naruto with a Rasengan only to be countered with a stronger one that knocked him into a tree cracking it. "Give up Sannin and i maybe lenient not to let my wives tear you limb from limb." The Toad Sannin gritted his teeth standing up not giving up to their weapon he will learn his place like the pawn he is!

(Shinku: I swear you're sounding like fucking Dumb-ass-a-door

Naruto watched him charge at Kage-level speeds which was very visible to him since his mentors and family can move faster than that and holds Ryuujin Jakka slightly out of its sheath and walked by Jiraiya who tried to punch him and had a confused look as Naruto walked toward Mina who looked bored. "Get back here you Hekai-teme!" Naruto stopped and glanced at Jiraiya who didn't know how much pain he is in now and sheathed his sword.

"Hitotsume: Nadegiri." Naruto said emotionlessly and Jiraiya screamed in pain as his upper clothing was shredded and a viscous looking cross shaped scar appeared on his body splashing copious amounts of blood on the ground and it burned insanely like someone poured salt on the wound.

"Be lucky i didn't put a fraction of my strength into that strike or you would have been split into four pieces." He spoke much to the awe and lust of Kenjutsu users especially Kushina.

_'I so have to get Naru-kun to teach me that.' _

"If any Kenjutsu Mistresses wish to learn it from me come find me at Training Ground 0 behind the Hokage's Monument." He called out to them walking away as a Naruto's forehead was covered with a black bandana and a gold plated headband that had flame designs and the kanji for Sage Of Ten Path's on the front.

"I hereby declare Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha the Kami No Sennin and Mina Namikaze Elite Jounin of Konohagakure No Sato that is all people!" The Sandaime announced and shunshined with Naruto and others that wanted to get to know him better doing the same.

Jiraiya laid there on the ground sweating in terror and despair. _'It isn't possible for him to have such power, he could destroy the world if left alone i have to tell the toad elders of this!' _He moved his protesting body and vanished in a poof of smoke with a Reverse Summoning.

The Kami No Sennin has just made his first mark on the world!

* * *

**I would like to thank Frank101 for PMing me this awesome challenge and hope to do more in the future.**

**Hahaha! Naruto fucking trolled everyone bet ya didn't expect him to pull a Hazama out of his ass trololol **

***Shinku laughs his ass off so much with Cade and the other authors they fall out of their seats before composing themselves***

**I will be doing one more story quest from my friend Firegod341 and then the updates will begin for Exorcist Shinobi, Magus Shinobi, Heir Of Shinobi and Wizard, Bio Maelstrom, Ice Dragon Of Yokai Academy and Magus Shinobi.**

**A/N: If you think im redeeming the old man too early let's not forget i mentioned he will have to earn naruto's trust since he was under a mind control seal, that should teach him not to let his guard down even around his students**

**I will be doing a Naruto x Tenchi Muyo request next from Firegod-bouya and will try to make it the best to my abilities.**

**Respect The Crimson Storm!**

**Peace out people!**


End file.
